Indecent Exposure
by bored spitless
Summary: Hinata has an awkawrd moment. the guys are watching said awkward moment. they like. Drabble. One-Shot aslo to random person. i changed it.


**Okay!! Another new story!! Whoo!!! I'm excited. Anyways, this is slightly awkward. I got this idea when I was watching House and this girl was flashing her thong. It just sparked an idea (damn you plot bunnies!!!). And it's not as vague as the Sailor Moon is because I use catchphrases. So enjoy. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

One very boring day, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Naruto, Chouji, Sasuke, Sai, Lee and Kakashi were leaning against a wall.

"I'm bored."

"Everyone is dobe."

"Shut up teme!"

"I'm hungry. Anyone got any food?"

"No we do not have food!! We just ate!"

"Shut up dog breath!!!"

"Dog breath?! Hey fu-"

"Watch it. Sai's here. We don't want him to pick up on those words."

"Why do you think I'd use those words sensei?"

"Because you will."

"Shut up bug."

"Guys, guys, the fire of youth-"

"Finish that sentence and I will tackle you."

Lee opened his mouth to finish his tirade but closed it when he realized Kiba wasn't kidding.

Suddenly, Hinata shows up. Somehow, she doesn't notice them. But she does notice a quarter on the ground. She bends over to pick it up, yet it's stuck to the ground.

Unknown to her, her shirt rode up and the guys watched.

As her shirt went up, her thong started to show.

All together, very synchronized like, the guys' heads turned slowly to the right.

"Is that a-?"

"Oh yes it is."

"That's sick Kakashi."

"You're looking too teme!"

"All of you are looking at our teammate."

"You're staring too."

"Shut up Shino."

"What's so great about it?"

"Don't explain anyone. Let Sai figure it out on himself."

"Just tell me Chouji!!"

Lee shut his eyes and said, "I should not be looking at this!!" He slapped his hands over his eyes.

A second later, his fingers spread."

"Hinata is very youthful, no?"

In unison, "Oh yeah."

Hinata started struggling to get the quarter up. Her pants started sliding down.

Kiba's nose started to bleed.

Not long after, everyone else's is.

"I wonder what color is it."

"Shino."

"Already on it."

A fly goes near Hinata. He's just buzzing.

The fly flies back and reports to Shino.

"It's orange."

Now both of Naruto's nostrils are bleeding. He said, "Oh yeah." Similar to the kool-aid man.

Everyone else mumbles, "Fucking bastard. Fucking hate you."

Shikamaru, ever optimistic, says, "At least it doesn't have a tail."

"It has nine."

"God dammit."

Naruto runs off into the forest.

Not more than three seconds later, a very loud, "YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" could be heard.

Hinata looks over her shoulder, shakes her head and returns to the task of pulling up the quarter.

Naruto returns and gets back into his spot. "Now that's out of my system."

Neji comes walking up on the left side of Hinata.

He sees his bent over cousin and her nine-tailed thong. Is eyebrow raised in question. He then looked up at the wall of guys and the large puddle of blood leading to their noses.

He put two and two together and was immediately angered.

"Hinata! Stand up!!"

Hinata stood up immediately. "S-S-Sorry cousin." (1)

"No problem.

Hinata realized her boobs had shifted. "Gi-Give me a second. I-I need to-"

She turned her back to her cousin and her chest to the guys.

She reached under her shirt and pulled down her bra, releasing her bobs from the horrible shift gravity inflicted on them.

Kakashi passed out from blood loss.

"I've never seen so much jiggle."

"I like."

"I want."

"I gotsta go." (2) Naruto pushed off from the wall and walked to Hinata, wiping his nose, hoping to get rid of the blood there. It didn't work.

"Hey." He gave his best Fonz impression.

Neji kneed him in the groin and said, "Let's go Hinata."

They left.

"Naruto got kneed!!"

"That's what you get you little bastard!!!"

"Should we wake up Kakashi?"

Did she take that quarter?"

_It would sound so much better in Japanese. I just don't know how to say it._

_It's said just like it's spelled. Gots ta go._

**There's the story. Hope you enjoyed this little drabble. I had written it a while ago. I just never typed it out. Hopefully you think this awkward situation was funny. So yeah now review rate fav anything really. Gracias (thanks.) Also Happy New Years Day!!! **


End file.
